MIRAGES OF LOVE
by Lula6791
Summary: Too much pain. Too much to protect. Too much to forgive. Too much to forget. Tomorrow will be another day. Yes, another day to keep alive the hope of seeing Damon again. A/U. OOC .
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are a **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love**

_"Love is an illusion. It's nothing but a mirage. It doesn't matter how he looks on the outside, or who he is on the inside. Right now, you're convinced that you love your darling, but... try thinking about it logically." **― Tomoko Hayakawa, The Wallflower, Vol. 19**_

_" Some say that true love is a mirage; seek it anyway, for all else is surely desert.**" - Robert Brault**_

* * *

"You killed him!"

He stood there watching me like I was some sort of weird experiment. I couldn't stand his stare. He saved me but he chattered my heart in the process. How could he do that?

"Bonnie, please."

Elena's sweet pleading voice came to my attention. I didn't know for what. I couldn't stand it. I wasn't thinking clearly too much pain... too much.

"NO!" I yelled at her.

I watched my best friend trying to intercede for him. Somewhere hidden in my brain I did understand what happened. But I couldn't and wouldn't allow to surface. The pain was too present.

I looked down again to the limp form of my love. I honestly learn to love him even though he was a werewolf. I did love him. I know I did. I believe I did. That's why my heart was crying. I couldn't stop it and yet my eyes were dry.

"Why did he come?"

Now I was embracing him back and forth, back and forth. Again and again...

"Why?"

I felt another person's touch. I didn't know who was it and I didn't care. I knew they all came to save me. I was the reason for this tragedy. I was the one who got caught in the first place. I was the one who got sold again to Damon's crazy vampire princess.

"There's no time."

His exasperated voice reached my ears within seconds. For the first time since I saw Zander's limp body I really glanced towards him. My eyes connected with his. My mind went blank. Elena urged me to see her.

"Bonnie, please we have to go."

I reluctantly let Zander go. I let Elena take my hand and pull me up. I saw Stefan walks towards me and pick me up like I was a rag doll. I wasn't' functional. The only thing I could think about is that Zander deserved better.

I rest my head in Stefan's shoulder and absent-mindlessly repeated the only spell I could think of. I didn't know why I could only remember this spell. It wasn't for defense or to attack in some ways it was useless. But I did it anyway.

"Wait!" Damon's authoritative voice made us turn around.

Everybody stopped and watched the transformation. Somehow I connected with this wretched dimension and made Zander's body to transform into a willow tree. The only living thing there standing proudly was once my werewolf fiancé.

I heard Zander's faint voice through the rare breeze playing with the tree.

"_I love you!"_

The faint whisper was the key that unlocked my tears. Finally I was crying. Stefan hugged me a bit more. Mentally I heard his sorrowful voice.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry too. Stefan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Please make me sleep."_

He didn't say anything. He lifted up my chin. I wasn't sure how could he do it since I was still in his arms.

I looked at his eyes. I knew what was coming.

"_Bonnie, dear please rest. I'll wake you up."_

"_Thank you, Stefan."_

After that the blissful darkness came.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is short. I've being so MIA that I honestly thought I wouldn't write anymore. I'm sorry for that. I promise I have more to post. :) Please give me some feedback.


	2. Beginning

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are a **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love**

_"We pardon to the extent that we love." - **Francois de La Rochefoucauld**_

_"Love truth, but pardon error._" **― Voltaire**

* * *

He did it. He was pissed and a faint trace of hurt was imbedded deep in his eyes. I knew him and he couldn't hide it from me.

"You did the right thing. He was going to kill her. He wasn't Zander anymore."

"Elena. Stop it! You're comforting me."

Disgust was etched on his beautiful as sin features.

"It's not true. I'm stating the facts."

"No, you do not understand. I don't care if the puppy was alive or not. I don't like werewolves and one of those creatures alive is one too many."

"Damon!"

"What? What do you want from me? I'm still a monster. I'm a vampire and vampires kill."

"I'm not stupid. Bonnie is special for you. I'm not sure how much but I know she is. For goodness sake you died for her. I knew you would save her in a heartbeat again. I know you would do it again. The Zander we knew wasn't there anymore. He was compelled to act like an animal to succumb to his instincts and I'm pretty sure that his orders were to kill you."

"And you my eager Elena stood in front of me protecting me."

"Yes. I did. But was Bonnie's spell what protected us."

He scoffed a little.

"You know it's the truth, Damon."

He walked to me and hug me. I embraced him. I wished I could talk to him mentally. It was easier that way to let him know I wasn't lying.

"Princess..."

Something was about to happen between us, but Lady Ulma interrupted us.

"Master."

He reluctantly let me go. He turned around and with a nod gave his permission to Lady Ulma.

"Master Stefan wants all of you to go to Bonnie's room. She's awake."

I took his hand and together we went to where we'd been requested to go.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x**

Stefan stood from the bed. He watched over my induce sleep sitting beside me. He looked intently and carefully to Elena and Damon as they enter the room. I followed his gaze. My eyes landed on the object of what he was watching; Elena's and Damon's intertwined hands. I made a huge effort to hold my instinct to roll my eyes. When this such triangle will end? Those three are continuously hurting each other. An unusual smirk appeared on my face. The craziness of my situation probably was the cause of it. I lost Zander and I almost die and I still wonder when this three will stop hurting each other.

"Bonnie, are you all right?"

I must looked like a crazy person. Just hours ago I was crying and now I was some what smiling. I felt Damon looking at me. If they knew why... I let escape the smirk. It wasn't because of envy or the late effect of the pain inflicted in my heart. I have to get real. Damon saved me at the cost of the life of the person I learned to love. The person who gradually manage to erase the infatuation that I held for a certain dark vampire.

The irony of all this was and is unique. When I finally decided to let all my walls fall down and let my heart soak in Zander's love. When I finally decided to love him in the same way he seemed to love me the hunters appeared and snatched me to the Dark Dimension. The one person I finally and barely banish from my heart came up like a dark knight and saved me. I believe I'd banish him from my heart. I wanted to believe it up to the point it came true. I was so wrong, that was one of my illusions. A mirage that kept coming at me.

I let out a low and long sigh. I counted up to ten and then muster the little strength I got left. Unconsciously I kept touching the old necklace that once Damon gave it to me as some sort of birthday present. I'm not sure when this thing became a reassurance feature for me. Zander use to scold me a little he said it was a nervous habit, nothing more.

"I know all of you want to know what happened. I don't have … No, I don't want to tell it. I'm sorry it's too painful. But I'm afraid I could have seem ungrateful to all of you... I'm sorry... I … I"

I couldn't tell everybody. Even if I wanted too I couldn't. The hated voice in my mind wouldn't let me.

"Bonnie you don't have to exert yourself." Elena's reassuring hand touched mine.

"I know but in a way I want to. It just..."

I shook my head and breathe a little to calm my nerves. Without noticing it I had freed my hand from Elena's and I was touching the necklace again. I purposely glanced towards Damon.

"Thank you."

He stared at me and nodded. I kept looking at him. I knew I have to tell him. This desire to tell him what Princess Jessalyn did to me was not normal. I was trying to ignore it since I saw him again. I was about to say something to cut the tense silence that has descended upon us when a service girl announced dinner. Everybody moved towards the door.

"Bonnie, don't move I'll tell Lady Ulma to send your dinner."

I nodded in approval to Stefan's words. I watched how Stefan got out, next was Elena and the last one was Damon. I couldn't wait anymore. I called him.

"Damon!"

He turned around and looked at me. He was waiting for me to say anything. I felt his mind trying to probe mine. I let him in. He chose to talk to my mind instead using his captivating voice. I lowered my eyes because I didn't want to lose myself in Damon's eyes. I heard him.

"_Redbird?"_

"_I need to tell you what happened. It seems that's an order from Jessalyn."_

"_An order?"_

"_Yes, you know that time here is different from our dimension. A lot happened and the first thing that they did was get rid of any trace of vervain on and in me."_

"_She compelled you to only talk to me."_

"_I think so...Yes."_

"_Look at me."_

I didn't want to do it. My heart and soul were too fragile. I still have a lot of pain and I knew it. Or I should say I hoped when I get through this compulsion thing I would be able to mourn properly.

"I said look at me, Red Bird."

His real voice startle me a little. My response wasn't quick enough. The bed shifted a little under his weight. His cool hand grabbed my shin and lifted it up. Now I was able to see him clearly. His probing eyes studying me.

"There is a way to do it."

I didn't move. I didn't want to give him the message that his touch was disturbing to me. He had save me countless times and he deserve a lot more from me.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to communicate?"

"Yes, I do. But you have never drank my blood."

"Did the wretched Princess mixed your blood with..."

"Black Magic Wine." I finished his sentence.

"Then Little Bird I may have tasted your blood before."

"Oh!"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready I want to get rid of her awful voice from my head."

He looked a bit amused by my words.

"Indeed I would like to get rid of it too."

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is. Thanks for reading. Leave some love and review.


	3. Openning

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are a **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love - Chapter 3**

_"When someone shows you who they are, believe them the first time." **~ Maya Angelou**_

_"The price of a memory, is the memory of the sorrow it brings." **― Pittacus Lore, I Am Number Four**_

* * *

Slowly in a predatory way that was so natural to him he approached me. His cold hand left my face and in a second he placed me on his lap. My heart raced instantly. He started to caress my neck with his lips.

"Da.. Damon."

"Yes, Red Bird."

"Please I don't..."

"Shh! Do you trust me kitten?"

"Yes, I do."

He then kissed my pulse. My body trembled and he brought me towards him. Now our bodies were meshed together. I let him take control and do his thing. He gave me a peck on my lips. Soft, gentle, surprisingly caring. My instinct to run away disappeared on that instant. I was open to him like a pliable thing that any artist could change to something exquisite. I let go of all the barriers of my mind.

His fangs sank into my skin. The piercing pain was gone in an instant. The pain subsided immediately and the sensation of my life flowing away from me was replaced by the connections of our minds. Jessalyn's voice disappeared and for the first time my pain of losing Zander went away.

The history of my memories meshed with my feelings started to take form. For Damon was like watching a movie with astounding effects were you could feel everything. Among all he would feel my hope, joy, love, happiness, fright, desperation, faith, confusion, surprise, sadness, depression, loneliness, jealousy, faithfulness, trust and pain. Yes, pain because my time as Jessalyn's slave was a nightmare that Damon was about to witness.

Jessalyn ordered me to tell him, but I will tell him everything even what I had try so hard to kept bury within my heart.

I hoped I could tell him everything before my last heartbeat. I just let go...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I obliged to the maiden request. I didn't know why this little human can render me defenseless. I hadn't dwell about it since the first time I'd met her. More important things needed my attention. My goals were set on Elena not the Little Bird. These two human girls have a different and unique way to make me care about them. So different and yet important. One I love her and my heart was hers and the other one... I don't know yet. I just know I had to protect her.

Maybe it's because she gave forgiveness so easily. Such rare thing needs protection.

In a way I dreaded what the Little Kitten will show me. Not because of fear but because it was too late to retaliate. They hurt her like the kitsune did and like the last time all her suffering was because of me.

I bit her and her blood touched my lips. So hot, sweet with the thrilling explosive physic sensations that came with it intruded my defenses. We connected too easily she let her self open to me.

Now I was the one being tortured...

Image after image. Memory after memory. A parade of situations, jumbles of feelings and emotions that were hidden inside Little Bird's mind and dare to say it in her soul...

Random that's the best description of the onslaught of memories. It was like her. Like she always had been.

"_What's that?"_

_The male voice came from somewhere behind her._

"_It's a gift."_

"_A gift? From whom?"_

_She kept reading the note with a familiar writing in it. She was happy and touched. A bit of surprise was mixed in too. _

"_He remember it."_

_The male's face appeared in front of her snatching the note. He tried to read it. He doesn't understand Italian. And for him she'd learn a little at college. She understood the note perfectly. _

"_What does it says?"_

_She stared at him thinking hard what to say. Zander doesn't like the person who gave her the birthday gift. He wouldn't understand the significance of the stone embedded with the intricate design. For a person without knowledge would be just a beautiful necklace. For her was an instrument to expand her gifts. A tool to harness her gift and to strengthened her connection with nature. How could she explain all of this? He knows too well that her family couldn't afford this kind of gift._

"_Bonnie, what does it say?"_

"_Happy Birthday!"_

_His face changed understanding his mistake. The day was gone it was almost midnight and he didn't say or did anything to celebrate her day. How could the vampire remember it? It was the amazing aspect of it._

"_Bonnie..." She lifted her hand stopping him off saying another word._

"_Don't say anything. You had pack business to attend to. My girls visited me and sang to me the happy tune. Stefan's was with them. That's why you smelled vampire here and that's why you went outside again."_

_She picked her gift and put it on. She immediately felt the powers in it. She took the note from his hand and turned around. She wasn't mad at Zander. She was disappointed. That was the saddest part for her. They loved each other and she felt they became too accustomed to each other. That was the scary part because every time she think about it her old infatuation with a dark vampire who his heart could only see her best friend came to her mind._

"_Bonnie.."_

_She stopped and turned around. _

"_Answer the door, Zander."_

_He looked at her in a strange way. _

"_Pack stuff will knock on the door soon. Please do it outside. I'm tired."_

_She continued her way to their room. She glance at her gift. She couldn't stop touching it. She glance to the moon through the window. A single tear fall and a whisper came out of Kitten's lips. A whisper that didn't reach my ears that night._

"_Thank you, Damon."  
_

* * *

**A/N:** Well here it is. Thanks for reading. Leave some love and review.


	4. Surprising Memory

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are a **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love - Chapter 4**

_"Without feelings of respect, what is there to distinguish men from beasts?"_ _~** Confucius**_

_"Thoughts are the shadows of our feelings - always darker, emptier and simpler." **~ Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_"All of our reasoning ends in surrender to feeling."** ~ Blaise Pascal **_

* * *

I tried to dictate or command her mind to show me what I wanted to see, but I was fascinated of what was she willing to let me see. Slowly I forgot the time constrains. I forgot I could kill her...

"_Why are you telling me this? _

Elena's voice came next. The image formed like a puzzle. Falling pieces meshed together.

"_Bonnie, I know Damon is important to you, but..."_

"_Stop! Elena I'm not blind okay. I know he loves you and you love him. I'm not quite sure how to feel about that triangle between you, Stefan and Damon. It's not my business. It's not fair but it's not my business."_

"_Bonnie!"_

"_What? Elena I think... I think both Stefan and Damon are worthy to be loved. If that is your calling suit yourself. I did an oath to help you get Stefan. I didn't do it to help you get Damon. I'm not doing it anymore. For once I want to love someone without fears and I really want to know what is to be in love. I want to learn to love someone like you do Elena."_

My Princess nodded at Red Bird's words. They both looked tired and sad. I wonder what provoked this conversation between them. I could think it was because of me but the triangle as Kitten put it has been around us quite some time now.

"_Bonnie, I love them. I struggled to accept that. I love them, but I can't have them both. Is not fair to anyone."_

"_You should talk to Meredith. She is better than me with level headed opinions, conclusion or thoughts. Remember I'm the scattered brain that act impulsively. I'm full of emotions that sometimes I don't understand..."_

Red Bird let out a sigh.

"_I still feel guilty you know. After this couple of years and watching him alive beside you; loving you. I can't stop feeling guilty."_

"_Oh! Bonnie! You shouldn't. I know if Damon have to do it again he would. He would save you again. I know it."_

"_My head agrees with you but my heart is quite rebellious about it." _

Kitten's voice was so sad. Her characteristic light embedded in her eyes... I couldn't see it. It was missing. How much had I hurt my girls?

"_Elena I'm going to give Zander an opportunity. I'm going to give me the opportunity. I'm somewhat scare about it but it is time to grow up."_

Elena hugged her. I couldn't stop to watch and admire this exchange between them. I didn't imagine Red Bird's feelings would be like that. Well I had guessed about them but this was a confirmation of my suspicions. Suspicions that I'd never wanted to think about.

Again I pushed her to show me what was I suppose to see, but Red Bird could be stubborn when she wanted to be. That always amused me like her inner strength that was so hard for her to see.

"_Where are we?"_

His arms surrounded her waist. She rested her head on his chest. They were watching the scenery of the lake and woods. The log cabin was behind them. It was a cliché moment. One that could be read in a book or watched in a silly romantic movie.

"_We deserve time for us. No pack stuff. No witch stuff."_

_She turned around and watched him intently._

"_Promise?"_

"_It's a promise."_

She kissed the wolf boy. And in a weird way I was happy for her. She was no longer the girl. She'd become a woman. A woman who deserved to be loved. The glint of the stone caught my attention. She was wearing my gift.

The memory continued playing like any movie. Their caresses and shows of affections became pretty heavy. They really were into each other. Soon part of their clothes were scattered around them. It was a sick fascination watching this scene unfold. But what was the Little Bird thinking? She deserved better than the ground and old leaves scratching her clear skin.

I couldn't believe that she was showing me this memory. That was too personal, too intimate. Something I didn't want to know.

"Red Bird stop!"

My mind urge her to change the scene. Apparently she wanted me to see it because when I was about to use my powers to force her mind the heated moment changed. The wolf boy went flying landing in the water. Red Bird was surprised and ashamed of what she did. The wolf boy was pissed.

"_Again! I can't believe this. Any time we are about to be together you just push me with your magic!"_

She hurriedly grabbed her clothes trying to hide what he was previously touching and caressing some mere seconds ago.

"_Zander, I'm sorry. I'm really trying. I get nervous and I can't control it. I don't know why."_

"_Sometimes I think that you don't want this to happen."_

"_That's not true." _

"_That's what you keep saying Bonnie. It's not funny anymore. We are living together!"_

"_I know Zander. I'm not dumb. Believe me I love you Zander. I really do."_

He didn't say anything else. He just turned around and walked into the woods leaving her alone. She was getting dress it was clear she was crying.

Anger filled my mind. Zander's reaction was childish. A man must respect and protect his maiden at any cost every single time. I was angry at the wolf boy. How dare he hurt like that?

But then who am I to question him. I did use her for my benefit. I did hurt her too. Not in the same degree, I think. But I hurt her nonetheless.

The sky in Kitten's memory changed from the cheerful blue to a mournful gray. I knew she did it and that was impressive. I didn't have a clear idea how much she had learned to use her gifts. She looked to where her wolf disappeared.

"_I'm sorry."_

Her tears came freely. Her emotions affected her surroundings. Such a connection. She was a powerful druid after all, but yet I could only see the human I must protect.

She was one of my girls and I let her slip through my fingers. From the get go I wanted Elena. I got Elena and yet...

Her sadness was hard to watch. And I didn't welcome the tug in my barely beating heart. I don't like emotions or feelings I didn't want to think about.

Humans! They just complicate things. Dannazione!

* * *

**A/N:** Another one. I hope you like it. Please leave me some love. :) Just a click away...


	5. Remorse, Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are a **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love - Chapter 5**

_"Every man is guilty of all the good he did not do." **― Voltaire**_

_"But sorry is the Kool-Aid of human emotions. [...] True sorrow is as rare as true love." ― **Stephen King, Carrie**_

_"There is no person so severely punished, as those who subject themselves to the whip of their own remorse."**~ Lucius Annaeus Seneca**_

* * *

She couldn't say or do anything else because the next second she was on the floor with an arrow piercing her shoulder. Her pain was clear on her face. Now I understood why she showed me these memories of her with her beloved in the woods. It was here where they kidnap her. The scavengers of the Dark Dimension found her here, alone.

A couple of vampires appeared in front of her.

"_We got her."_

"_Are you sure. Is she the one?"_

"_Well we felt a surge of power and there is no one else here."_

_He then bend down and rudely pulled the arrow out. _

She screamed and my anger resurfaced. I wasn't there to save her neither the wolf boy.

"_Don't damage the merchandise. Give her some of your blood. She will heal and make her sleep."_

They forced the blood into her. Now her mind went blank. Our connection faded and I felt someone pulling me.

"Damon you're going to kill her."

Elena's worried voice came and I blinked several times. I felt like someone took away something precious and completely mine.

"DAMON!"

She continued pulling me trying to get me away from the Little Bird. I focused my senses and realized that her heartbeat was too weak. I bit my wrist and made he drink. I forced her to drink giving the order to her mind. She started to drink and relief was the next emotion that I felt. This time it didn't come from her. This time it was me the one who produced that feeling. My undead heart slowly skipped one beat.

"Damon, please... please."

Only when I deemed that the moment was right I pulled my wrist from Red Bird's mouth. I watched one red drop falling from her lips drawing a sinuous path towards her neck. I instinctively cleaned the drop of blood and inspected the wound on her neck. She was already healing. Her heart was beating normally again. I gently put her down on the bed and watched her sleep.

"She's alive Elena. I didn't kill her."

I turned around without sparing a second on my Princess. I transformed and left Red Bird's room through the window. I wasn't prepare to tell Elena what I saw. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her what Little Bird showed me. I didn't know I wanted to finish Red Bird's story. Not yet.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"I don't understand why do you insist to be here."

"Damon we'd been through this. I want to have this experience be with my friends and meet new people. So far it had been an unexpected and interesting experience."

"Yea, if you count those who tried to kill you."

"That's makes it interesting."

I kissed her. I'd never got tired.

"You're such.."

"I know."

I watched her glance towards that part of her dorm room. _It's coming. Again._ And I wasn't wrong with my thoughts.

"I don't understand it."

"Princess, not again."

"Damon, please. She's missing college. That was one of her dreams. Be together the three of us. To experience this."

She did her typical gesture signaling the dorm as a metaphor of her true meaning of her words. We had discussed this many times before. So many times that Stefan and the scary Meredith already understood that I would not say anything. No matter what.

"We talked about it, Elena. I won't change anything."

I stood up from her bed. The room suddenly felt as a cage for me. This was getting tiresome and I'd never thought I would think like this about anything related to my Princess.

"Damon, please. She's my sister. I need to know where she is."

I glanced at what use to be Red Bird's bed.

Yes, Little Bird is like a sister to her. I should understand her feelings about it. I don't like to think or talk about feelings but if it was Elena or my bothersome Little Brother, would I let Elena or Stefan tell me no to my request?. If I reversed the roles how would I react?

I let out a tired sight and count up to ten. I don't like to repeat myself. I already said my last word about Little Bird and I won't change it. Elena grabbed my hand and pulled it a little. She wanted me to face her.

"Damon, if you..."

I turned around angry. I knew my monster face was on display.

"Don't you dare. You're the only creäture beside Stefan that knows me well. I've promised my silence and I never break my promises. I don't back down on my given word."

Angrily I pulled my hand. In a second I transformed to my raven form and flew away through the window. I won't tell. I didn't want to remember. The anger made me fly with no certain destination. I lost myself to the nature of the raven. I flew and played with the wind and sometimes with trees. I did circles, dives and spent my energy flying against the wind.

I needed to let my anger melt before turning back to my Princess. The thing was that I unknowingly flew to where I left my Little Bird. Why did I flew here? I didn't have a clue. Maybe it was my instinct to protect her. Or it was my subconscious playing with me again. I wasn't in the mood to psychoanalyze my actions. Or why I always get angry when someone pester me asking for the answer that I won't and can't give.

It was ironic. If Elena knew her so-called sister was so near her and yet so distant from her. That was what my Kitten asked from me. That was what I gave her. It was the right thing to do for her. Even if sometimes I felt I helped her to run away from her pain.

I wasn't ready to help her in a human way. I was the monster that had changed her life and the reason for her pain even if I didn't knew about it. I felt responsible and I don't do that sort of thing. I took the easiest way and granted her wish. Now I wonder what would have happened if I had said no to her. The two letters word that I'm force to say the love of my life.

Why it bothered me? I finally have Elena in my arms and still I couldn't be happy. Why the little pixie keep popping in my mind some randomly. Sometimes is me that brings her forward and other times my Princess just keep putting her in my thoughts.

I quickly descended and transform to my human form. I walk to the community college. Soon enough I will see her. In the mean time he allowed his mind to remember her memories.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

My mind wandered to her fear and fright. She woke up and didn't know where she was or what had happened to her or to her wolf boy. She felt pain and her body was sore that much was she able to learn. The cries of other people made her remember the other time were she was in a similar situation. She was at the Dark Dimension in one of the slave houses.

"_Not again!" _

Her soft and scared mumble was hypnotic to watch. She look frail and vulnerable.

The guilty, remorse feelings for not been there to save her returned with strong force. I don't like to feel responsible. I hate to feel guilty. I hate to feel... uncertain of everything that my mind and there to say it soul was feeling. I didn't believe that vampires can be saved. That we monsters that went against of all natural things can still have souls. That was one of the few things Little Brother and I always agreed. Until Elena came to our lives. She made us want to believe and now I can't get rid of these emotions.

Elena saved me, but then why... Why can't I let Red Bird go? I reached my goal and I won. Elena loves me and picked me. Why in hell I want more?

Soon two vampires came and roughly took her to be cleaned up.

It was easy to feel her pain and the faint hope that someone will come the save her. I flinched when she said my name. It was too low for any human to hear it, but two vampires did hear her and that won her a punch in her torso.

"_Quiet filthy slave!"_

They cleaned her up and made her walk in line with the other slaves. The auction was in full force. I watched how she closed herself up. I could understand why she did it. In some strange way Little Bird was stronger when she's scared, frighten. Her inner strength comes out. Too bad I'd discovered that too late. I don't think their dear friends know about it. I don't think even her wolf boy knew about it.

They sold each one of the slaves. She was the last one standing. If I had been human my heart would have skip and my body would have covered in goosebumps.

My Little Bird was sold, all right. It was expected. Her buyer was the surprise.

* * *

**A/N:** Another one. I hope you like it. Please leave me some love. :) Just a click away...


	6. Pain

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are a **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love - Chapter 6**

_"It's so hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness.__We learn so little from peace." _**_― Chuck Palahniuk, Diary_**

_"If ever there is tomorrow when we're not together... there is something you must always remember. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is, even if we're apart... I'll always be with you." _**_― A.A. Milne_**

_"Nothing that's worthwhile is ever easy. Remember that." _**_― Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle_**

* * *

Princess Jessalyn bought her.

Jessalyn walked up to the stage in all her dimwit glory. She always craved the attention. She'd look at the human standing in front of her. Two creatures with fiery hair watching each other.

The Princess touched Red Bird's hair. The Little Bird flinched a little and the vampire Princess smiled. The Princess requested a knife and cut the Little Psychic hand and tasted her blood. Jessalyn lifted Red Bird's shin up with unnecessary force.

"_You little slave. I'm talking to you."_

_She squeezed Red Bird's shin. A little whimper escaped from the human girl lips._

"_I don't like to be ignored."_

_The vampire supervising the auction came near to the pair. _

"_My Lady I'm sorry to interrupt, but if you damage the merchandise you have to buy it."_

_Jessalyn glared at the vampire._

"_She's already mine."_

"_As you wish my Lady."_

_She then turned to see the trembling human in front of her._

"_You are going to explain to me. How did a filthy human like you knows my Damon?"_

_Red Bird's eyes reflected her surprise and then the doubt. How did this monster knew about Damon? How did she know that I know about him?_

_Jessalyn threw her to the floor. She turned around and glanced to her ward._

"_Take her to the dungeons."_

What have you done Little Bird? That question hunted me. Every time someone talk about her my mind drifts to our encounters. She had to fulfill an order and I let her. In a sick way at the end of her ordeal I was the one waiting for her to come to me.

At the beginning I didn't want to let her but she was suffering because of it and I... let her be.

I hated to see her suffer. Those damned humans changed me. Starting with Elena and ending up with the Mutt. I didn't want to admit it, but with every situation I ended up saving one of them, helping them, protecting them. They had become my humans and regretfully that put me on the same level as my Little Brother. Damn It!

And because of that I saw all her memories and felt all her pain. I've witness her bravery, her endless hope and her natural way to give forgiveness. I've discovered the hidden love and the doubts of letting it go for the chance to live with her wolf boy.

Yes, I had my struggles winning my Princess and admitting that I care for my brother, but I didn't expect what she showed me. The fragile member of my human group turned out to be the hidden surprise. She was stronger that she let anyone see because she didn't believe it herself. She was in the shadows helping in unexpected moments. I know Elena knows about her too. I suspect she knows better than me what Red Bird really means to me.

I turned to look to the people coming out of the College Library. I knew she would be here. The over enthusiastic and over emotional girl hide more than I'd believe. She smiled and walked towards me. This human made me promise and I fulfilled it.

She wanted to forget everything...

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_The pain ran through her body. Waves after waves in a non-stop way. Her new master was mad at her because she kept her mouth shot. She can't remember how many times they done this to her. She can't remember how long she's been here in the Dark Dimension. She's slowly losing the sense of time. She only knows what she must protect and that is her soul, heart and her mind. Specially her mind, the crazy Princess hasn't stop to search in her mind. Every time she bite her, Every time she drank from her, Every time..._

_Non-stop, non-stop... _

_All this pain and still she has the tiny hope hidden within her heart. She knew he will come. She didn't know how or when. All did she know was the certainty of him delivering her freedom. _

_Another probe, another excruciating bite. _

_By now she has forgotten to struggle. She knew her human strength couldn't break the chains. She knew her gift couldn't do anything. She only waited for him and pray to anyone who could hear her to grant her life. She wanted to be alive when he comes for her. She have faith in him. She had never told him about it, but she believe in him._

_The knife pierced her skin. She was too weak to scream anymore. The fresh slash hurts. The flow of her warm blood tinted her pale skin. The golden cup was raised to gather her blood. The Princess had become addicted to the strange mix of her blood with the black magic wine._

_The princess had learned how to control her impulse. That much Bonnie had guessed. She like the strange beverage and for the little things that Bonnie had learned the crazy vampire was making money from it. _

"_You little human!"_

_She flinched at the harsh tone used by her master. She didn't know if her reaction was from fear or the pain. At this point it didn't matter. The Princess grabbed harshly her hair to made her look at her. How much she wanted to hate her? But her body was too tired to do it. _

"_You keep your stubborn silence and you'll die. I'll drain you and bathe in your blood."_

_Too tired...to even speak..._

"_ANSWER ME!"_

_The Princess minion lashed her back. It was different this time. She felt the metal little spikes at the end of the whip. The whip slashed open her skin. It wasn't the first time the princess ordered flogging to torture her. They just changed the instrument to do the flogging. And it hurt like hell._

_One..._

_Swoosh.. I won't scream..._

_Two_

_Swoosh...I won't give up._

_Three_

_Swoosh...She has to kill me._

_Four_

_Now the Princess' face was near her. Too near. It was true what she once had thought about vampires. Vampires don't know the meaning of personal space._

"_You'll cave and give me what I want. I always get what I want."_

_The blissful darkness was near. She had learned to expect it, feel it, and she was so willing to welcome it._

"_I don't like to repeat my words slave."_

_Too much pain. Too much to protect. Too much to forgive. Too much to forget. _

_She heard a hoarse voice. At first she didn't recognize it. She hadn't talk to anyone since she arrived to this hell._

"_There... is...a... first...time...for...everything."_

_Her face hurt because without thinking she smiled at her captor. She knew the crazy master was addicted to her blood. She knew about the money. The Princess hated her but wanted her alive. This torture was like groundhog day for her. Tomorrow she will wake up with her body healed. Tomorrow she will wait for the Princess minion to take her to the torture chamber. _

_Tomorrow will be another day. Yes, another day to keep alive the hope of seeing Damon again._

_Tomorrow..._

He snapped out of Red Bird's memory. Her sing-song voice reached his ears. She looked healthy. Her skin looked soft and her fiery hair was vibrant. She was full of life and at this precise moment she was giving him her beautiful smile.

Yes, he did the right choice keeping his word. She needed to forget, but then he didn't know why he couldn't erase one memory from her tortured mind.

"You came."

She wasn't afraid of him. She hugged him with all the strength her frail human body could do. She was happy to see him. That was so rare. To see another human being happy to see him besides Elena.

"I did promise."

She nodded.

"That you did. There is a party at the frat house. Do you want to come with me?"

He looked at her carefully. Maybe he had erase too much from her mind. Her doe, innocent eyes called him in.

"Yes"

She jumped from happiness. That hadn't change. At least something hadn't change after his compulsion.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him. He let her do it. He was too lost in his thoughts to even consider the fact of the frat party. Strangely enough Elena didn't come up either, only one question remained up front in his mind.

Why didn't he do it? Why couldn't he erase it? Why did he kept his face and name ingrained in Red Bird's mind? Why?

* * *

**A/N:** Another one. I hope you like it. Please leave me some love. :) Just a click away...

No reviews from the last chapter I kind of sad, but then L.J. Smith shared some good news.

It is amazing that she will finish her version of Vampire Diaries under the fanfiction section of Amazon. Go to her website, Facebook or her twitter to know the details. I just suddenly have hope to have new amazing Bamon moments. And I guess those Delena fan out there will crave for their Delena moments too. No one can write those like L.J. Smith. I'm a Bamon fan and I have to admit it.

Anyway I'll stop here. Remember leave me feedback that's the only way to know if its worth it to continue writing the story.


	7. Oasis

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are totally **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love - Chapter 7**

_"I couldn't take my eyes off him. Like a desert wanderer afraid of mirages, I gazed at my oasis, but he was real."_  
**_― Laura Whitcomb, A Certain Slant of Light_**

_"On your journey to your dream, be ready to face oasis and deserts. In both cases, don't stop"  
**― Paulo Coelho**_

_"There would never be anything but this. Stolen moments, stolen kisses, a secret oasis."_  
**_― Melissa de la Cruz, Keys to the Repository_**

* * *

Since Bonnie's kidnapping everything was upside down. We tried to keep the mirage of the perfect group of friends. We were friends who from time to time gathered to keep connected. Some had found new loves others are still tragically entwine in a romantic triangle. We keep ignoring the big white elephant in the room.

My humans friends didn't know about the fights. My Lovely Love and my brother kept fighting about the same thing, but then are too cautious to worry Matt or Meredith. Damon conceded that to Elena. The peace of the night was often interrupted by their arguments. Elena wants to find Bonnie. Elena wants to know what Damon did to her friend? And especially she wants to know why he did it?

I know Elena and she won't give up until she gets what she wants. I know my brother and he won't break the promise he gave. Apparently he gave his word to Bonnie and he's now bound by it.

So stubborn both of them and yet... I still love them. Even if it hurts. Frankly it's just tiresome to be under this continuous tension. I haven't talked to Matt of Meredith about it but it was easy to guess why they kept the reunions to just "hang out" to a minimum these days.

Again I heard Damon's angry words and Elena's pleading. Now it was the perfect time.

I'll follow him and discover where he goes every time he has a spat with Elena. I just hope he won't sense me too soon.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Here we were at a dreadful human party. Why on earth did I said yes?

I flew away from my Princess because I didn't want to mistreat her, but this was...

"Damon?"

Red Bird's sing-song voice interrupted my brooding. Oh hell! When did I start brooding? That's Stefan's territory.

"Damon... come on!"

I let her pull me towards the dancing space. It was hot. Too many bodies gyrating after the rhythm and beats of this awful music. These kids were clueless of what true music was.

"Damon, please move a little."

I stared at her. Her big doe eyes watching and expecting some sort or response. She was jumping like the others. Yes, what they were doing was jumping because it didn't make any sense to call it dancing. I smirked and grabbed her.

I surprised her and a delicious blush appeared on her skin. To the human eye would be difficult to see but I was no human. Her heart beat raced a little and that made me smirk again.

I moved our bodies trying to follow the beats of the music.

"Damon..."

"Shh! Red Bird. Let it go."

She closed her eyes and submitted to my movements and surprisingly I let it go too. I didn't want to think if I did the right thing. I didn't want to think that I was playing with fire. Or the fire was playing with me?

I pursued my Elena and for some I force her heart to love me when she still love my brother. She wouldn't love if her heart wasn't craving it. I was fully aware of that fact and yet I kept coming to where my Little Bird was. Her pull came stronger after I erased her memories. That was something that I needed to figure it out.

We created our little world of movements. Our bodies moved as one. We started at the middle of the dancing floor and somehow now we were in one of the darkest corners of the room still dancing.

Her breathing mingled with her delightful scent. Her hair was soft and playful in my hands. Her pale skin showcased me the beautiful blue lines hidden under it. The enticing beat of her heart...

The music changed and this time was a slower beat and a slower tune. Our paced changed. It felt like hours, but our little world appeared just a mere minute ago. I leaned toward her delicious neck and inhale. Her little soft moan almost made me lose control. I kissed her pulse line and she moved her head. She was giving me easy access.

After erasing her memories I had promise to not drink her blood again. She didn't have to know I was a vampire. She didn't have to know the supernatural world was real. I didn't voice the promise to anyone. I felt it was the right thing to do. I had promise to not make her live this experience again and yet. The predator in me resented that. He loves to drink from Elena, he loves to drink from Little Bird. He knew he struck gold to have two human so delicious at his disposal.

I was hungry in a feral way. I was hungry for the taste of the psychic cocktail full of life and intoxicating colors that promise her blood. Every-time it didn't disappoint. This ravenous hunger was unbearable. It crept slowly inch by inch. My fangs itching for freedom. My mind reeling in possibilities.

The little noises of pleasure she did every time I kissed or licked her neck was the right music to my ears. The protector flew away from my mind. The predator danced with joy. But at the last moment a tiny annoying little voice pleaded to my predator to not do it. You promised! He says. But the promise was for him. No one new about it. No one! I'm NOT Stefan!

She felt my hesitation and her hands brushed my hair. Now she was looking at me. She licked her lips and I lost it. She cast her spell and I fell under it.

I kissed her and she responded to my demanding kiss. Everything disappeared, the music was gone, the smells of all the humans didn't bother me anymore. The strange sensation of someone watching us lost any relevance to me.

Now I kissed her neck again and played with little bites. My fangs came out and I forgot my problems and bit her. Her nectar rushed to my mouth and I drank like a desperate person. Like the person lost in a desert and discovered that the mirage of the oasis was real. The coveted water was real. His life saved. I found my oasis.

The tiny voice was silent the predator drunk with her blood.

I couldn't help it...

Our souls meshed...

* * *

**A/N:** Another one. I hope you like it. Please leave me some love. :) Just a click away...

boomkarakaraka05: Thank you so much! I wish I could tell with who Damon ends up with. The characters are stubborn and they keep silence about it. About the memory thing. I know its frustrating but Damon granted Bonnie's wish. It was the right thing? We don't know... yet.

Guest: Thank you! I'm happy too. L.J. Smith has the unique ability to give to every fan what they want. Even though there still a lot of possibilities. Bamon could be or not the endgame but that's the beauty of it. Smith as the author will play with it and we can imagine and love what she writes.

Siddhi: Thank you Siddhi. I'm not sure when I'll finish Diaries of Lost Souls. I want to apologize. I'm trying to get in love again to the process of writing. 2013 was a dry year for me the inspiration flew away and I'm still recovering. One day my mind bugged me and the first seven chapters of Mirages of Love were born. I'm still don't know the end for this story. But I'm happy because it's helping me to get inspired again and actually sit down and write. I'm sure I'll finish Diaries. I love my stories even though there not the best out there and personally I hate when my favorite author left the story that I'm reading hanging. I hope you'll accept my apology.


	8. Souls

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Yes, that includes the song, L.J. Smith and Alloy entertainment characters too.

**A/N/Warning:** This story has my favorite pairing Bonnie and Damon. It is completely **Author's Universe**, so this story not necessarily follow the book's story line. Since I'm not L.J. Smith the characters are totally **OOC**. I did try, though. So please bear with me a little.

I forgot. I post it without a beta check. Sorry for the mistakes and horrors.

* * *

**Mirages of Love - Chapter 8**

_"I told you. You don't love someone because of their looks or their clothes or their car. You love them because they sing a song only your heart can understand." _  
**_― L.J. Smith_**

_"What if you find your soul mate... at the wrong time?" **  
― Lauren Kate, **__Passion_

_"We can also allow our Soulmate to pass us by,without accepting him or her,or even noticing. Then we will need another incarnation in order to find that Soulmate. And because of our selfishness, we will be condemned to the worst torture humankind ever invented for itself: loneliness." _  
**_― Paulo Coelho_**

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes. Damon and Bonnie, Bonnie and Damon. He kissed her and drank from her. He always knew she was special to him. He knew she loved him. But never in their excruciating journey he imagined this. Both of them fought so hard for Elena. Why did his brother kept seeking Bonnie? But was it really something special? or It was the mere act of drink her blood?

He shrugged a little. Everything was more complicated that he ever envisioned.

It wasn't Damon's normal character. His brother had a thing of red heads and with their tumultuous sibling relationship it never occurred to him to ask him why.

More than a half a millennium ago they fought for another golden beauty. A mischievous, trickster and deadly beauty, but a beauty nonetheless. Katherine hurt them so bad. They lost their way. They stopped being brothers until Elena appeared in their lives.

He had to admit he never paid to much attention to Bonnie. She was beautiful when he met her but with a childlike attitude and crazy romantic views. He protected her because she was one of Elena's dearest friends. Eventually she'd become her friend. A fragile human with an amazing gift. She helped him find and connect with Elena when he needed it the must. Elena died and he craved to know about her. Where was she? If she was happy and cross to the eternal light or was she lingering waiting for them to bring her back. He desperately wanted to be with her. Touch her essence again. To feel her again.

Bonnie did that for him. Bonnie gave her blood to him too. She trust him without reservations and for that he was grateful. He wished he could have help her more, but too much was happening around them since day one.

Damon was with Elena now. Bonnie didn't deserve what his doing to her. She doesn't deserve to suffer like he do. He still love Elena with all his power. Elena was his home, his port. He knows even Elena only want friendship from him; he will be there for her. Forever!

He waited by now his brother must know he was there leaned against a tree in front of the brat house waiting for them to come out.

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Meshed souls are unique. They are at their pick of their happiness. As one they share from the banal things to the most intimate desires. They discovered if they are meant to be together. And for Damon he discovered he was meant to mesh with this pure soul with sadness embedded and hopes that reach far away more than the stars.

This soul was not Elena's. It can't be! He had share his soul with Elena too. He can't be meant for this two maidens. It was just not possible. He has to run away from this fairy vixen who willingly let him do to her whatever he wants. No questions asks. That's not good. Not at all.

What has he done? Was his Little Bird so accommodating because of his compulsion? The doubt crept through his mind.

That made him blink and fight to return to sanity. He has to stop drinking.

Reluctantly he claim his soul back. He detached his soul from Red Bird's soul. He felt her cry for his abandonment. He force his soul to recoil because his instinct was to be eternally attached to her.

Slowly the noises came back attacking his fine hearing. The wretched music blasting from those damn speakers. The smells of a drunk humans reached his nostrils. He almost pushed his precious Kitten away.

He retracted his fangs and the soft moan of Little Bird called to him. He drank from her, he had broken a promise the first time on his long life. She was there in front of him swaying following his movements.

He then realized he was still moving to the softer tune that no longer exists. He stopped and moved his hands to encased his Little Bird face between them. She opened her eyes, big brown and enticing him to stay with her. He kissed her this time softly almost ceremoniously.

She didn't know what was she doing to him. So different to his Princess. Elena was adventure, passion, the world in his hands. Her love was fierce and consuming. Elena was like him; his equal.

Bonnie was... home. How long has he been living without a port to dock on, a land where he let his roots grow deep. It couldn't be. The last time he felt rooted was when he was a little child. When his mother waited for him with open arms. He would run to her. She would pick him up and swirl with him a couple of times. Laughter was their accompanying music. She would tell him over and over how much she love him. He was his little angel.

Red Bird made him remember that feeling. She made him covet that feeling. He couldn't be wanting what his Little Brother always sought out. NO!

He let her go. Her flushed face was delightful. She swayed a little. He took too much blood, but she still will be fine. She didn't need his blood. Not this time.

"I'm tired."

"Lets get you home."

She didn't say anything. He already made her believe they had a simple make out session. He didn't want her to believe something else happened between them. He was clear she'll expect more from him. He didn't know what he would do about it. He know what must be done, but he wanted to do what his heart desired the most.

He encased her against him. His arm resting on her slim waist. Her head leaning on him. They walked out from the Brat house from hell.

A vampire he knew too well stepped on their path. He had sense a weak supernatural force, but he had ignored it. He was too intoxicated with Red Bird's blood to pay attention to it.

"Hello, brother"

He strengthened his hold on Kitten. She stirred a little and her soft voice interrupted his not so politically correct remark. He scowled a little. He was planning to use Italian.

"I had dream about you."

Both vampires reacted at the same time.

"You what!"

Her remark was for Stefan and not him.

* * *

**A/N:** Another one. I hope you like it. Please leave me some love. :) Just a click away...

I do want to know what you think. Just take a couple of seconds. ;)


End file.
